The Odd Couple?
by LIKE WHOAH
Summary: A MorphXDelilah story...YES THERE IS AN (STUPID) EXPLANATION! Plus Jim doesn't fall in love with anyone! YAY! (Proceed to stupidity by the minds of four hyper girls!)


BEFORE I PUT THIS STUPID STORY UP YOU MUST LISTEN TO THE ORIGNS OF IT OR YOU WON'T GET IT. Yes, ha-ha! :::holds up an ice cream cup::: HA-HA-HA-HA!! HA-HA-HA!!! HA-HA-H-.  
  
Before the story starts up, I must explain the.ridiculous situation this story came from. Hot July afternoon with four very bored girls.each a different age of course. One being 8, the others 11, 14, and 16. What else was there to do but laugh at stupid things of favorite media tools? The younger pair.were sisters. Danee, being the youngest and Kile the other, were my two cousins. Sam, 14 at the time is my sister.so of course that leaves me to play the role of the oldest.  
  
I couldn't drive. I didn't like boy bands like the younger tots. I wasn't a 'teenager' at heart. More like a reckless kid who still loved (STILL DO!) Disney. The cousins and my sister were all up in San Diego to on vacation, and when I introduced them to 'Treasure Planet' on the first day, they of course loved it until the day we left. So of course the obsession grew on. I was Jim, Sam was all the various characters that died, (Arrow, Scroop, Bones, etc.) Kile was B.E.N., and Danee was Morph. And to us, that was all we were. And before we left, we decided to make a FANFIC TOGETHER! (Aw, how sweet.) All we did was take turns writing it. It's a sad story (Not sad in the fact that nothing bad happens but sad that it's just lame.) but this is what happens when an ohana (FAMILY FOR THOSE LILO AND STITCH HATERS/NON-SEE- ERS!) splits up. WHICH IS BOO-HOO SAD!! Now! :D On with the show!  
  
---  
  
"Jimmy?" The Bio-Electronic Navigator, B.E.N. shouted as he ran up through the Benbow. "Buddy? Pal?" Suddenly B.E.N. crashed into somebody. It was Silver.  
  
Silver was about to crush B.E.N. when Morph screamed, "Delilah!"  
  
"Why you hunk 'o tin- wha' Morphy?" Silver asked, his attention distracted for the moment. Morph chirped happily and Morphed into a Delilah's simple form. B.E.N.'s mouth dropped and suddenly ran when Silver was distracted.  
  
Then Morph screamed, "Delilah!" It seemed he liked her.  
  
Silver looked at Morph with interest. "Now Morphy, why you going on about this Delilah?"  
  
Just than Doppler ran in excitedly with Amelia. "My Delbert *cough* *cough* just invented a new thing that can make Delilah talk, but all she's been saying is, "I love Morph!"  
  
"Why Cap'n, with a brain as small as hers, you should be grateful." Silver chuckled. "Actually," Amelia replied, narrowing her eyes. "I'm grateful that I don't have to put up with your -"  
  
She was suddenly interrupted by something outside. Morph was kissing Delilah.  
  
"What are you doing, Morph?" Silver shouted as he ran outside angrily, closing the Benbow's door behind him. Morph looked up quickly and hid behind Delilah.  
  
"Why you jigger-headed blob of mischief! Kissin' the Doc's only companion besides the Cap'n!"  
  
"I don't know." Morph said. "Well," said Amelia. "We better have a wedding for the happy couple."  
  
Silver fell and landed on something hard. It was Delilah's foot. It had an engagement ring on the ring finger. Silver yelled at Morph and then Silver said, "Morphy! You could marry anyTHING in this or ANY galaxy and you choose that thing?!"  
  
"Well, If Delilah w-" Doppler began, taking a long pause. "What in blue blazes is Delilah?  
  
Silver bellowed.  
  
"I don't know, but we still should do the wedding."  
  
"O.K."  
  
After the wedding, they thought Delilah was putting to much on, but instead it was a Delimorph inside of her named Mini-Morph! It was as small as Morph but looked like Delilah and could morph into things.  
  
Jim was dumbfounded.  
  
THE END.  
  
---  
  
WASN'T THAT BEAUTIFUL?! .I believe it reminds me of the Homer Simpson/Mel Gibson take on 'Mr. Smith Goes to Washington' from 'The Simpsons.' YES. IT'S HORRIBLE. IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE.HORRIBLE. .We were planning a 'Sinbad and The Hulk's Day at the Beach' but there was just no time. .Heh. ANYWAYS, yes you may flame. BUT IF YOU DO, you'd be taking away the precious dreams of two little girls.THINK OF THE CHILDREN. .Than again flames are funny and should be used against us. Like Johnny from Fantastic Four says, "FLAME ON!!"  
  
P.S. I DO NOT OWN DISNEY OR TREASURE PLANET OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE FREAKIN' MOVIE. I LOVE THE MOVIE SO DON'T SUE ME. I DO NOT OWN THE SIMPSONS! I DO NOT OWN MEL GIBSON! I DO NOT OWN THE HULK OR SINBAD OR JOHNNY.because they are losers. AND IF YOU SUE US ALL, THAN YOU ARE SAD JERKS BECAUSE WE ARE KIDS WITH NO ALLOWANCE BUT WITH BIG DREAMS. THANK YOU. 


End file.
